


Skaireina

by ofathena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, ITS GONNA BE GAY, Slightly off Canon, also, also her bff is murphy, bc cockroach BOI, because tavi needs her lincoln arc, because that's what makes her badass, its gonna be a slow burn, meaning im not killing lexa, o/c is bisexual, o/c is quite free with how she hangs around just be warned, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofathena/pseuds/ofathena
Summary: "You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru! Choose!" Octavia's fingers were shaking around the blade she clutched, the blood soaking it that of the dead sprawled around her."You don't have to do this, you know I will always choose you Tavi," Diana's voice did not waver, her gaze strong and even but inside, she was screaming.





	1. i. Into the Drop Ship

If Murphy threw the small, rubber ball against the glass of their window one more time, Diana was actually going to strangle him. He was in a particularly sullen mood, the ball most likely a distraction technique from him wanting to rip everything in their Sky Box apart. The two of them got on well usually, having spent over seven months together in the prison cells of the Ark but when Murphy was in one of his moods, Diana wanted nothing more than to smack him over the head. 

 

Murphy has been one of the few from the Ark that Diana had had mixed feelings about until the two had had to share a cell for an extended period of time and they’d both gotten to know each other on an emotional and somewhat physical level. There had been no denying the physical attraction the two of them shared but as time passed and their emotional connection strengthened them into friends, neither one felt like going back to how it had been when they’d first been locked up. 

 

The sound of raised voices and movement caught her attention a moment later and Diana raised a hand towards Murphy, who ignored the gesture and flung the ball again. 

 

“Would you quit it? Something is happening out there!” Murphy tensed, eyes wandering to the door to their Sky Box, which hadn’t been opened since breakfast six hours prior and then back to Diana, who was rising from where she sat on the lower bunk. Murphy caught her shoulder, dropping silently from the top bunk to push her back in warning as the noise outside of their cell grew steadily louder. The two shared a look, the amount of time they’d spent together leant to the way they could read each other without having to even speak and though sometimes it bothered Diana that Murphy could read her every expression, sometimes it was a relief not having to explain why she was in a mood. 

 

When their door finally crashed open and several guards entered the room with a swiftness that took the pair of them back, Murphy was quick to put himself between Diana and the guards, squaring his shoulders as the guards advanced towards them.

 

“Prisoners 675 and 698, hold out your arms,” Murphy looked more than ready to refuse but Diana held out her arm, digging her free fingers into Murphy’s side desperately and a moment later, he mimicked her movement. The aluminium bracelet they snapped around Diana’s wrist seemed to pierce through her flesh and noting the pins that she watched sink into Murphy’s wrist, she didn’t doubt that it was indeed breaching the skin. Both of them elicited noises at the feeling of the bracelets being snapped shut, Diana’s a grimace of pain and Murphy’s a low snarl of anger but neither of them retaliated as the guards grabbed them one by one. Diana was taken first, Murphy struggling as they practically wrenched her from the room but when she turned around a moment later, he was also in tow as the two of them were escorted from their Sky Box. The hallway was chaotic, teenagers with the same cuff around their wrist as Murphy and Diana and most were resisting, Diana spotted a blonde girl twisting away from her guards and plunging into the chaos with a desperate look in her eyes. It hadn’t even occurred to Diana what might be happening to them, were they all going to be floated? Was this it? She swung around, eyes finding Murphy and he met her gaze evenly, his expression surprisingly calm and she knew from his eyes that whatever happened, it was going to happen to both of them.

 

The guard gripping Diana’s forearm made a swift turn, following other prisoners and their escorts into the wide hallway in which they appeared to be being lined up. Diana was released a moment later, behind two boys who looked as confused as she felt and then Murphy was there, a soft touch to the inside of her forearm and she turned to him, worry staining her features. 

 

“These bracelets, I have a bad feeling about why they’re monitoring our vitals,” Murphy grimaced, rubbing the skin around the cuff before his mouth curved up into an expression that made Diana wonder what he was thinking for such a smug look to be sprawling itself across his features. 

 

“Looks like we’re getting on a dropship, you know what that means, Dia? I reckon we’re going to Earth,” That made more sense than Diana would have liked to admit and despite the panic that flared at his words, the idea that they weren’t about to die was somewhat comforting. 

 

The crowd in front of them began to move in small surges and eventually, Diana found herself being crammed into what was most definitely a drop ship and as she sat down in an empty seat, several guards hurried in grasping the blonde girl she’d seen make a break for it earlier. The girl was out, head lolling as Murphy sat down on Diana’s other side, grimacing at the girl Diana was beginning to recognise as Clarke Griffin. 

 

Diana made quick work of strapping herself in tightly, shuddering to think of what might happen if she wasn’t strapped in once they hit the surface, her mind betwixt wondering if this was a suicide mission or if the Earth Skills Pike had drilled into them would be sufficient once they reached the ground. As if he could sense her thoughts, Murphy squeezed her hand in his own, the comfort of his warmth enough to somewhat settle her stomach as they seemed to finish up loading the others onto the ship. She recognised some of them from said Earth Skills classes, the girl from underneath the floor was on Clarke Griffin’s other side, one of Diana’s old friends from her district, Harper gave Diana a smile from where she was locked into the seat and Diana could also spot Monty Green’s cheeky smile adjacent to her, the two of them had spent entire Earth Skills classes together looking at algae and other edible plants. Jasper Jordan winked at her from beneath the glasses that he most likely slept in and she snickered, the two of them had annoyed Pike with questions about reading stars many an Earth Skills class. It was all beginning to make sense now, why they were suddenly all being thrown into the class that most of them had seen as punishment in itself, Pike had been particularly cruel to Murphy and Diana was not about to forgive that. 

 

When the ship jolted to life, several people screamed before the lights shut off and they were all plunged into near darkness, the only illumination that of the screens facing them and Diana recognised the face of Chancellor Jaha, with his gentle eyes and seemingly ever patient expression.

 

“Prisoners of the Ark, I ask that you hear me. Today marks a momentous day in our history, we are sending our first ship to Earth in attempt to see if the radiation has died down to a habitable level. From what we can tell from up here, it is indeed habitable but given all of your numerous crimes, even if it is not, it makes you expendable,” This statement was met with jeers that drowned out the rest of the broadcast and evidently, someone had flung something at the screen closest to Diana as it cracked all the way across before there was another jolt and all the screens Diana could locate went to static.

 

The sharp jolt that followed made Murphy whistle and several screams accompanied sharp thuds behind them, Diana unable to make out what had happened behind them but Murphy squeezed her hand warningly, he’d seen and he knew Diana would not want to see what had become of two of the boys behind them. The jolt seemed to also have woken Clarke Griffin, who looked startled and dazed beside Diana, who smiled wryly at her, a gesture that was hesitantly returned. 

 

“Is it true? Are we Earthbound?” How Clarke, who had been unconscious till now had worked it out, Diana didn’t know.

 

“Apparently. How’s your head?” Clarke merely grimaced in reply and Diana winced for her, before the ship lapsed back into silence as their descent became a lot quicker, Diana’s knuckles whitening as they plunged Earth-wards faster than she was prepared for. Something inside Diana was so ready for this, as though she’d waited her entire life for this and in some way, she had. She was finally free of the Sky Box and to her relief, she’d have Murphy with her. Even if he wasn’t the greatest conversation partner at times, the two of them had a bond that would be difficult to shake and Diana didn’t know what she would have done without his constant support and vice versa. Murphy held out a hand to her and she grasped it, both of them gripped the other for support as the ship continued to rattle furiously towards the ground.


	2. ii. This is Earth

When they finally hit the ground, Diana was more than ready to be free of the drop ship. She stood, quicker than most despite Clarke’s warning hiss and a moment later, Murphy, Clarke and the girl under the floor were all standing around her. Together it seemed, as though there was something binding the four of them together as a pack, they surged forward towards the doors. The only other person in their way had their back turned to them, a tall, dark-haired boy who Diana didn’t instantly recognise but the girl under the floor did, flinging herself into his arms with a cry.

 

 

“Bellamy! What are you even doing here?” That was a good question, what was Bellamy Blake doing aboard the drop ship? He was the kind of handsome that Diana didn’t exactly trust, he had perfect features, none of which were marred in any way to give him any sort of flaw and the way he smiled made her wonder how Clarke wasn’t making puppy eyes at him.

 

“I got onto the drop ship to look after you Octavia, I found out you were being sent to the ground and I couldn’t let you go alone, not without me,” Bellamy spoke with a warmth in his voice that made Diana less nervous about him, the love he had for Octavia was almost- and it hit Diana just what it was. They were siblings, something illegal on the Ark due to the lack of resources and oxygen and Octavia had been in a Sky Box since she’d been about 15, or at least Diana thought, she’d never listened much to gossip in class as she barely could concentrate on her work, let alone on someone’s infernal nattering.

 

The rest of the ex-prisoners had begun to crowd around as Bellamy began to work at the door, Diana moving to help him and Octavia with the release, Bellamy shooting her a strange look that Diana shrugged off and it wasn’t until he spoke that she realised why he was looking at her in such a way.

 

“You’re the girl that lied to the guards about which way Octavia had run, I never thanked you for that,” Diana jerked an eyebrow up as Murphy came to stand beside her, their combined weight enough to finally pry the doors open. The light that flooded in was near blinding and Diana smiled at the warmth that came with real sunlight. Many of her Earth Skills classes had been dedicated to learning about the sun, moon and stars and how they affected the Earth when she hadn’t been distracted by one of Jasper or Monty. Pike had always praised her for wanting to know about such things but he’d always reminded her she needed to be focused on the actual skills he was teaching. Her eyes met Bellamy’s and her mind snapped back into reality, she hadn’t put it together at the time that the beautiful girl who’d run into her at the dance had been the same Octavia who stood currently bathing in sunshine.

 

“Yeah well I thought she was pretty and I never liked how guards treated people,” That was what had gotten her Sky Box time, she’d protested heavily when Harper had gotten in trouble for stealing medicine and it had escalated into her having a strong dislike towards the guards, leading to her knocking one out when they’d made a crude remark that, of course, had been ignored by the committee and then she found herself in a cell with Murphy and his wicked smile.

 

“For the record, I think you’re pretty too,” Octavia blurted, smiling dazzlingly at Diana who winked at her. Bellamy near rolled his eyes but it was quite clear as they trudged through the grass into a group of trees that he wasn’t done with this conversation.

 

“I heard what happened and why you got put away, I’m sorry I couldn’t have helped more,” So he had been the second guard, she thought there was a slight familiarity to him and now it made sense. Everything today was tying in perfectly and Diana wondered just how fated it was for her to have been on the drop ship down to Earth with all these people who had had a hand in her fate or of whom she’d had an impact in theirs.

 

“Yeah but if she was never locked up for knocking that guard out, she wouldn’t have met her most favourite roomie,” Murphy flung his arm, and most of his weight over her shoulders and Diana laughed, allowing herself to be drawn into his familiar embrace. Octavia watched the two of them with a curious expression to her delicate features and Diana caught her eye, furrowing an eyebrow at the other girl’s expression. Octavia’s features brightened under Diana’s gaze and Diana could see how she and Bellamy were related now, the perfect features, the high cheekbones and pouty mouths, Octavia was more beautiful than her brother by a long shot but Diana wasn’t about to mention that.

 

“You two seem like more than friends,” There was something in Octavia’s voice that reminded Diana of vulnerability and before she or Murphy could react, Clarke was hurrying up, a worried look on her gentle face.

 

“They dropped us on the wrong mountain, Mt Weather is a couple of clicks that way and I want to know if you feel like it’s worth heading to Mt Weather before I head over there with Finn, Monty and Jasper. To me, it kinda seems like a dead lead in terms of food and water but shelter? Yes and the possibility of communication, let them know it’s safe down here,” Bellamy stiffened slightly at her words but the others were all already speaking up to voice their approval before he could even answer. Diana wondered if she was the only one to notice how unusually still he’d become but decided to leave it, it had been a long morning for everyone.

 

“An exploration party without me? How dare they! I’m in if you guys want to go on an adventure but I feel like we should give it a day before we move out, we should be okay for a night here and besides, whatever we startled out of these woods might start returning,” The blade she raised startled the entire group, none of them had been aware of it but Diana had seen the familiar glint of metal and the prickle of fear in her belly was growing.

 

“We’re not alone,” Bellamy murmured, his eyes meeting Clarke’s and the two seemed to speak to each other wordlessly. Octavia came to stand beside Diana, who was examining the blade with a curious interest glittering in her gaze.

 

“Apparently not, but what does it mean? The people who survived must be third, fourth generation to the ones that survived the initial blasts and who knows what that’s done to them or what they’ve become, we need to be careful, especially if they’re running around with blades like that. We all need to be on guard and no one goes anywhere alone,” Clarke’s voice was calm and authoritative but Diana could detect a faint quiver in it. This was new territory for all of them, Diana could follow stars and make solar stills and tell the time and direction from the sun but she wasn’t battle trained, sure she could throw a knife with surprising accuracy but that was about it.

 

“No one panic just yet, we’ll have to bring everyone in and let them know. In the meantime, we’re going to need some organisation, we can sort everyone into groups if need be but we need to have a camp ready by the time the night comes, who knows what it could bring. O, you and Diana can take Monty and Jasper leaf hunting, it’s actually going to be scouting but don’t tell those idiots that. Clarke, you and I are going to sort out how we’re all going to sleep and if we’re going to need to think about building a fence, the drop ship is at our disposal and in case these people are hostile, the drop ship should be a pretty safe bet. We don’t know what the weather's like down here, so everyone take care and if anything seems out of the ordinary, make sure to report it back,” Bellamy and Clarke seemed to fall into leadership positions quite easily and Octavia and Diana shared a shrug as the two of them headed towards where Monty and Jasper were chattering excitedly.

 

“Cmon weeds, we’re going leaf hunting,” Octavia called and Diana snickered at the nickname, catching Murphy’s eye as he and a few other boys headed past.

 

“Take care,” Murphy called out to her, his eyes filling with a brief worry before he hurried to catch up with Finn and who Diana realised was Wells Jaha, they seemed to be headed into the forests on the other side of the dropship adjacent from where the leaf hunting group was departing from.

 

“You two seem awfully close,” Octavia almost teased as Monty and Jasper ambled up to them, Harper and Roma close on their heels to make the group of ‘leaf hunters,’ a solid six.

 

“Yeah, Murphy’s a bit of an idiot but he’s a softy at heart and we’ve become pretty close after spending so much time locked up together,” Octavia seemed to understand then and flushed briefly, her cheeks warming to a soft peach.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything, you’re just very comfortable with each other and I didn’t realise you were cellmates,” Octavia pushed strands of hair back off her face and Diana eyed the loose waves tumbling down Octavia’s shoulders.

 

“If you want me to braid that when we get back to keep it out the way I can. And even if Murphy and I are close friends, doesn’t mean I don’t wanna strangle him whenever he’s being a pest,” Octavia laughed, absently stroking her hair back again before she nodded in reply, seeming too amused to properly answer Diana’s proposition.

 

The forest thickened around them, shading the group from the majority of the sunshine fanning through the leaves and Diana looked up, eyes shining green in the soft dapple of the light. So this was Earth, true Earth and not the images they saw of a burning planet, not the swirl of clouds and oceans and brown-green she and Murphy had stared out at from their Skybox. It was green and loud but yet not as loud as she had expected though the strange energy that seemed to buzz everywhere was new. The heat of the sun was new and the feel of the breeze ruffling through her hair, that was new. Everything about Earth was new and sweet and despite the threat that there were still people here, or at least something hidden and potentially dangerous, Diana was still more than relaxed as she and Octavia wandered deeper into the trees, unaware of the eyes watching them.


	3. iii. The Ground

The camp was relatively quieter by the time they returned, Diana with something like a sword strapped into her belt, Octavia with several small arrows hooked into a leg strap and Monty and Jasper both lugged a makeshift sledge filled with herbs and roots that Diana and Monty both had deemed safe for consumption. The bundles of herbs strewn over the sweaters Monty and Octavia had tied together were rather pungent and though Diana had recognised most, both she and Monty had been a little cautious with a bunch that smelled heavily like mint but the possibility of it being something less friendly, especially with the unfamiliar leaves had meant the two had agreed to take it along but to make sure it wasn’t ingested.

 

Bellamy greeted them, Clarke not far behind and Octavia embraced Bellamy again, the relief and comfort between the siblings palpable. The hundred had spread out, so much so that there wasn’t a whole lot of them present at the camp, clearly why it was so quiet. Bellamy helped them lug the leaf bundles up into the drop ship, where it seemed they had begun organising as sleeping quarters. Bundles of blankets and brightly coloured cloth that Diana soon identified as being parts of the parachute that had kept them from slamming into the earth. Bellamy made a nod to a group of several bundles on the second floor when they climbed up there, there were less on this floor than there had been on the lower deck.

“These are ours, meaning O, Diana, Monty, Jasper, Finn, Clarke and I, as well as Murphy, Roma and Wells. Being the oldest means we can plan and meet up here, as well as dwell. But to make sure there are no imbalances, anyone from the lower floor are welcome up here,” Diana nodded, grinning faintly as she discarded her pack, along with a bundle of what she believed to be lavender on one of the bundles. Clarke’s pack and a jacket was beside it, the blonde giving Diana a warm look as she did so and Diana returned a smile. Octavia was quick to follow on Diana’s other side, which put the two of them between Clarke and Bellamy, Monty and Jasper taking up real estate on the other side of the drop ship besides where Murphy’s jacket lay.

 

Diana wondered vaguely where Murphy had gotten to and addressed Bellamy, eyebrows peaking when Bellamy told her that Murphy was still out with the other guys on firewood collection and likely finding them something that wasn’t plant matter to eat. Diana shrugged at his look, answering that she was merely surprised as Murphy hadn’t exactly seemed the leader type but she was glad he was coming into his own. Internally, Diana wondered what game Murphy was planning. He’d been openly disgruntled with those he’d deemed both below and above him, with his dislike for Wells obvious and now he was all buddy buddy with him? She trusted Murphy, but she still worried a little more than she probably needed to about him and what he might get up to.

Octavia sent her a strange look before the two of them descended after Clarke, Bellamy and Roma, who was calling down to Harper loudly, though Diana didn’t react to her look, though she wondered why Octavia was eyeing her as such. The girl under the floor was easier to get along with than Diana could have predicted, the two had spoken extensively throughout the leaf hunting expedition, Octavia had been the one to dart up the tree to grab the arrows Diana had spotted.

Dusk had begun to fall outside when the group exited the drop ship, the darkness bringing with it a chill that made Diana wrap her arms around herself. The clouds that had been away for a majority of the day had snuck back, turning the post-sunset sky to a soft pink and grey spectacle and she caught her first glimpse of the moon from Earth. Her mouth fell open just slightly as she stared into the dusky sky, the moon pale through the faint ozone haze, a gentle crescent. Octavia followed her gaze and gave a soft sigh as she caught what Diana was openly gawking at, the others around them slowing also to peer into the heavens. Stars gleamed amongst the clouds too, paler than Diana remembered but they were there, in familiar patterns and positions. 

 

“They look a lot smaller down here,” Octavia murmured, very close to Diana and Diana realised then that it was her warmth permeating through her jacket and what was keeping Diana from shivering. Diana smiled at her again, nodding faintly and Octavia took another step forward, closer to Diana than before and exerting more warmth, Diana’s cheeks beginning to heat up at the proximity. Then the sound of pounding feet caught their attention and both girls were alert, Octavia’s fingers coming to clasp just above Diana’s elbow briefly before Murphy, a limping Wells and a blood-splattered Finn broke through the tree line. The noise Diana made wasn’t human and Clarke’s gasp was something truly terrifying and as the group hurried to meet those coming out of the tree line, Finn yelled out to them to run, back to the drop ship.

 

It was then that Diana heard them, faint but growing steadily louder and without another thought she was howling for them all to run. No one needed telling twice, Octavia and Bellamy already barrelling towards the drop ship. Harper, to Diana’s left was falling into a sprint and those lingering around the ship had all begun to hurry back inside. Bellamy reached the drop ship a moment later, his hands on the release and Diana knew she had to hurry, they’d didn’t have much time to work out if the doors would seal shut. She practically tumbled back into the drop ship, turning to find Finn and Murphy hurrying up after her, Wells a little slower but he’d make it. Bellamy had begun to work the lever as Wells stumbled in and the last of those who lingered had made it in safely were breathing heavily as they all stared into the encroaching darkness.

 

“What happened?” Clarke asked, her voice tight and Diana glanced towards her as the drop ship door began to ease closed. There was silence for a moment and Clarke looked ready to raise her voice when Finn, huffing softly still, spoke.

 

“They came out of nowhere, we were bathing in the lake and out of nowhere, a spear comes out and narrowly misses Murphy. Then we all took off, grabbing what we could,” He raises his arms up over his head to let more air flow into his lungs, his face is still crusted with blood and Diana wonders whose. 

 

“There were a bunch waiting for us at the treeline and that’s where we lost Charlotte and Drew,” Finn’s fingers sneak up to his face, to the blood dried there and Diana’s stomach clenches. 

 

“There’s a whole army of them, we dodged around them after Fox ran straight into them and pretty much ran back as fast as we dared. I don’t know how many we’re missing, Wells barely made it with his leg but I think we only lost those three,” Murphy sounds more tired than Diana’s ever heard him sound, and when he slips through the crowd to catch her in his arms, she can still feel his heart beating too fast.

 

“We have a problem,” It’s Clarke who speaks, she and Harper had gotten up on a ledge of the drop ship to peer out through the small screen to the outside. Clarke’s paler in the light and Diana knows it’s not just due to said lighting. Harper looks like she’s going to be sick. And that’s when the banging begins.


	4. iv. grounders

The banging doesn’t stop for some time and when it does, it’s almost instantly replaced by loud, almost warlike chanting. The dropship on the inside is quiet, some of the younger ones have managed to find sleep but the older ones gather around murmuring, keeping as quiet as they can as they discuss what exact action they can take. There’s only so many plans that can be made from within the dropship, the only means of weapons they have are the ones Octavia and Diana salvaged from their leaf hunt. Murphy is sullen as he lays on his back, head heavy on Diana’s thighs as she and Clarke discussed how peace strategy and how they were even going to barter for peace when they were sitting ducks. There was also the issue of them not having enough supplies to last more than a day or two, between the leaves and what supplies they’d been sent to Earth with. Bellamy was on edge, knuckles white and knee shaking with nerves, Harper too had shaky hands and whenever the cheering crescendoed, she’d sneak a terrified glance towards the dropship door. Finn sunk to the dropship floor a moment later, he’d been pacing prior which made everyone more nervous and Diana wondered if someone had finally told him off for it. His shoulder found hers, he was warm and solid beside her and she was grateful for the brief comfort she found in his presence. 

 

Finn and Diana had had something like history together, though neither of them would consider having a conversation about it, even now. They’d know each other closely before their time in the Sky Boxes, before Finn met the gorgeous engineer Raven and had all but forgotten about the deep friendship they’d shared, something Diana had struggled to replace. She’d found something like it in her friendship with Murphy but the strange connection she and Finn shared was something Diana had never quite been able to shake. And now, leaning against him as they were trapped in a crazy situation, Diana wondered how far they’d really strayed from who they used to be.

 

Diana woke from the nap she dozed off into, head resting upon Finn’s shoulder and his head on top of hers. Slipping from under the weight of his head, she eased his head onto her shoulder as her eyes flitted around the room, searching for an absent Clarke and Bellamy. Finn’s head slid from her shoulder and Diana almost didn’t recognise he was awake until he caught her shoulder in his slim fingers, gripping her with a gentle pressure as he made a shushing motion. Everyone scattered around them was in different stages of rest, them being the only two within the main room awake and together, they eased up from the ground before picking a precarious path up to the ladder, where hushed voices finally reached their ears.

 

Finn followed Diana up and into the room where Bellamy and Clarke already stood, Bellamy pacing as he threaded fingers through his hair and Murphy and Harper both sat watching, talking softly between themselves. Clarke managed a smile in their direction, though her eyes were filled with worry. Diana felt sorry for both of them, they’d seemingly been shoved in leadership, though both of them were more than happy with the burden, it seemed a lot given the current circumstances.

 

“Do you think we should try to communicate with them?” It was an obvious suggestion, clearly Bellamy and Clarke had already debated over it but both of them paused at Diana’s words, as if new idea had hit both of them.

 

“We could offer a trade, have one of them with us and leave them with one of ours, so that we could explain to them why and what we’re doing here. They’re probably confused and most likely furious, we’ve landed on their territory, albeit maybe the edge and that explains why it took them so long to realise we were here-” Bellamy broke off when Diana made a quiet noise of amusement.

 

“You think they didn’t know we were here? We can down in a rocket, in an explosion of fire, they would have seen the dropship from 100 miles, even more, though not as clearly. Who knows what they think we are, who knows what’s come down before us. They’re rightful to be fearful, to be aggressive. We’re not the good guys in this situation, we’re gonna have to work with them to sort this out because otherwise, our survival chances are dropping with every passing minute. I’ll go, if you want me to,” Diana found herself speaking those last words before she could stop herself but once they were said, she didn’t take them back. If they were all going to die, she’d rather not die of starvation. Finn gripped her fingers briefly, grasping her hand in his own and she half-glanced towards him, his eyes were filling with worry and she shook her head at him. 

 

“You can’t, they might kill you!” Murphy burst out, louder probably than he should have spoken but Bellamy and Clarke were already speaking together quickly and Diana knew that no matter how Murphy protested, she wouldn’t be getting out of her words any time soon.

 

“I’ll go too,” Finn spoke up, his voice quiet but there was strength there, a forcefulness that had all eyes back on him. Clarke glanced to Diana, seemingly questioning if she was okay with that and though Diana kept her emotions from her face, something like worry had begun to turn her stomach to acid. 

 

“Alright, we wait a little longer and then we’ll get all the kids up and onto the level, block the porthole and then we open the door, Finn and Diana get out and we try and bargain with them,” Clarke said, Bellamy nodding at her words.

 

“But they don’t speak our language, how are we going to communicate if they don’t speak what we speak,” Clarke was biting her lip and Diana wished she hadn’t spoken. She knew what the plan was now and though she didn’t like it, there wasn’t an alternative.

 

“I guess, we’re just going to have to try and hope they understand some words,” Clarke looked guilty but it wasn’t her fault, Diana had volunteered, knowing the circumstances and Finn seemed intent on joining her. They were both going to die.


End file.
